Black Riding Hood
by 20Gag
Summary: "Jangan sok akrab denganku! dasar vampir brengsek!" - Baekhyun / ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kyungsoo, ia suka menyendiri sekarang. / "Kau tidak akan selamat ahjussi..." - Sehun/ "JADI KAU YANG MELAKUKAN ITU PADA KYUNGSOO!" Sehun ternyata seorang psycho... Chapter 3 update! Kaisoo Chanbaek Hunhan here. RnR? warning inside :) DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Yak.. ini fanfic pertama author di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya!

.

.

Main cast: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan etc. Mereka bukan punya saya, tapi kalo bisa pengen sih Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol jadi punya saya /ditendang/

Genrenya tentukan sendiri, saya sendiri ga yakin dengan ini.

NC!

.

.

Black Riding Hood

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

—SM Town— sudah tak asing lagi mendengar kota yang luas dan penuh bencana ini. Kota ini menjadi sarang dimana kejanggalan-kejanggalan terjadi dengan naturalnya. Dan bagi masyarakat sekitar, itu sudah jadi hal yang biasa. Bahkan mereka pasrah bila suatu hari nanti penduduk akan jadi korban dari _mereka_. Siapa mereka? Nanti juga kalian akan tau sendiri. Tapi pemerintah kota tersebut meminta bantuan dari pemerintah luar untuk membantu meminimalkan banyaknya korban juga keamanan kota ini. Maka dari itu dibentuklah satu akademi yang hanya orang-orang berani yang bisa bersekolah disitu. Bukan hanya nyali atau soal berani. Tapi juga kecerdasan dan kepintaran dalam penyusunan strategi, dan entah mengapa akademi ini banyak sekali peminatnya. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka mengejar gelar pahlawan.

Tak jauh dari bangunan akademi yang cukup luas dan megah tersebut, terdapat dorm dimana para pelajar akan tinggal.

"Hwee! Kyungie tolong! Masakannya gosong!" seru seseorang dari dapur. Namja yang dipanggil buru-buru keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari kamar seseorang dan mencoba menyurutkan api kompor yang membesar.

"Aigooo Baek-hyung... apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya setengah pasrah.

"Mian Kyungie.. aku tidak tau caranya memasak.. mian.."

"Iya tak apa, bisa tolong bangunkan Sehun? Dia tidak mau bangun daritadi." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah!"

Kata Baekhyun sambil langsung naik ke lantai atas dimana kamar Sehun berada.

"OH SEHUN BANGUN!" teriaknya di kuping namja yang masih asik bermesraan dengan gulingnya.

"Nanti hyung... aku masih mengantuk..." katanya sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sarapan, sebentar lagi akan ada jam pelajaran. Sebaiknya kau cepat bangun kalau tidak mau dimarahi guru!"

"Iya iya 5 menit lagi aku akan bangun."

Baekhyun yang kesal melihat kelakuan hoobae sekaligus leadernya dalam tim ini menarik kaki Sehun hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai kayu.

"Akh!"

"Mianhae Oh Sehun, aku tidak sengaja. Cepat mandi dan makan!" perintahnya sambil menarik selimut Sehun yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Yang disuruh hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo nampak sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Bekhyun dan memasak ulang sarapan untuk mereka pagi ini. Kalian pasti heran apa yang dimaksud tim disini. Maksudnya, dalam akademi ini seluruh pelajar akan dibagi pertim yang isinya masing-masing tiga orang, itu juga berlaku untuk dormnya. Dan tim ini terdiri atas Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, dan Oh Sehun sebagai leadernya. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah yang termuda di antara mereka bertiga, tapi karena nilai dan prestasinya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding kedua sunbaenya. Maka ialah yang menjadi leader.

Di ruang makan dorm minimalis itu, nampak dua namja sedang menikmati sarapannya sambil menonton TV.

"Pagi Kyungsoo-hyung, Baek-hyung." Mereka berdua hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban, Sehun bergegas ke dapur mengambil sarapannya dan bergabung dengan kedua sunbaenya.

"Mwo, sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." Kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Iya hyung.."

.

.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan pagi, ketiga namja tersebut bergegas pergi ke akademi dimana letaknya tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Karena takut terlambat, mereka beres-beres pakaian sambil jalan. Saat sampai gerbang, penampakan akademi tersebut sangat ramai, mereka pun bergegas karena tau sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Tak lama setelah mereka sampai di kelas, bel masuk pun berbunyi dan guru pun memasuki ruangan.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini adalah ujian praktek, kalian tidak lupa kan?" satu kelas jadi ramai gara-gara 85% dari mereka lupa. Mereka termakan waktu libur sampai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah ujian praktek.

"Um... boleh kami bersiap-siap dulu Ryeowook-seonsaengnim?" tanya Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Waktu kalian hanya setengah jam, sebaiknya cepat berkemas dan bawa baju ganti. Kita akan coba memburu _mereka_."

"Ha?!" seisi kelas nampak panik.

"Jangan kaget begitu... hanya kelas rendah kok."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja ada yang kelas atas?" tanya namja _chubby_ bernama Xiumin.

"Aku yang akan tangani. Cepat! Setengah jam dari sekarang."

Para murid nampak berhamburan keluar kelas dan kembali ke dorm untuk mempersiapkan beberapa senjata dan alat perlengkapan. Tentu saja, mereka akan langsung terjun ke daerah hutan dimana _mereka_ dan kampung halaman _mereka_ tersembunyi.

"Hyung... aku harus bawa apa?" tanya Sehun dengan bodohnya.

"Ck, bawa garpu, piring, dan baskom!" seru Baekhyun.

"Mwo... serius."

"Justru kau yang serius! Sedang ribet seperti ini kau malah bertanya hal tidak penting, kau kira senjata yang diberi akademi ada berapa banyak?"

"Satu..." jawab Sehun polos.

"Yasudah bawa! Ck, kenapa orang sepertimu bisa jadi leader sih..." decak Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Hentikan... ayo kita bergegas, nanti tertinggal." Kata Kyungsoo mencoba melerai.

.

.

Selesai beres-beres mereka langsung berkumpul di depan gerbang akademi tersebut dan bersiap bersama Ryewook-seonsaengmin sebagai mentor menuju perbatasan hutan. Mereka hanya berjalan sambil membawa peralatan mereka seperti tenda tidur, sleeping bag, persediaan makanan ringan juga senjata berupa panah modern yang terbuat dari perak, baik busur maupun panahnya.

Mendekati areal hutan, suasana nampak mencekam, padahal ini masih pagi. Tapi suasana disana sangat tidak enak.

"Err, Kyungie..." Baekhyun mulai merinding dan mempererat genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, jangan takut Baek-hyung." Sehun yang melihat tingkah sunbaenya hanya bisa terkikik geli, ternyata meski galak seorang Baekhyun cukup penakut.

Sesampainya di pinggiran hutan, Ryeowook meminta mereka untuk memulai ujian dengan semua teori yang telah diberikannya selama beberapa bulan di kelas. _Mereka _ yang termasuk kelas rendah nampak tak berotak dan menyerang tak karuan pada para murid yang mengincar nyawa mereka. Itu justru cukup memudahkan mereka dalam berburu meski serangannya cukup agresif. Ujian berlangsung dalam formasi tim, karena bila terpisah dari tim akan dapat nilai pengurangan dari sang pengajar.

"HYAAAAAA! BAEKHYUN-HYUNG KYUNGSOO-HYUNG TOLONG AKU!" Jerit Sehun saat salah satu dari _mereka_ mengejar Sehun.

**ZLEP!**

Satu panah perah menancap tepat di jantung makhluk itu.

"Ck.. yang serius Sehun." Tegur Kyungsoo.

"Mian hyung..."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri heran, kenapa Sehun bisa ditunjuk sebagai leader saat pengumuman pembagian tim. Ia hanya unggul dibidang teori dan akademik, tapi dalam hal praktek... ia nampak sangat payah. Buktinya bidikannya masih suka melayar entah ke salah arah, setidaknya ia lebih baik daripada Sehun.

Jam ujian berlalu cukup cepat, dan waktu pun menjelang maghrib disana, suasana disana semakin mencekam dan mengerikan. Suara-suara aneh pun mulai terdengar dari dalam hutan. Ryeowook pun memberi isyarat pada para peserta ujian untuk kembali ke perbatasan hutan.

"Yaaa, ujian sudah berakhir dan akan kita tutup besok pagi. Tapi sebelumnya, ada beberapa tim yang harus melaksanakan remidial. Di antaranya tim Sehun, tim Dongwoo, dan tim Sooyoung. Bulan depan akan diadakan remidial, sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat di tenda dan mencari sumber air terdekat untuk bersih-bersih. Jangan ada yang berkeliaran sendiri!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sementara tim yang disebut namanya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena harus kembali ke hutan yang mengerikan ini bulan depan.

"Ini semua pasti gara-gara kau Sehun... skor yang kita dapat sedikit..." Baekhyun menyalahkan hoobaenya itu.

"Hah... kok aku? Baekhyun-hyung juga sering melakukan kesalahan!" dan nampaknya mereka mulai bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang merasa risih karena kelakuan childish kedua parternya ini membuka mulut untuk melerai.

"Kalian berhenti! Tidak usah saling menyalahkan begitu, terima saja hasilnya! Yang jelas kita harus banyak berlatih lagi untuk praktek bulan depan."

Mereka berdua terdiam dan menunduk mendengar Kyungsoo _speak up._

"Yasudah, ayo kita susul yang lain ke sungai atau danau sekitar."

.

.

Setelahnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sumber air dan pakaian ganti mereka.

"Kyungie..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku rasa aku lupa membawa celana tidurku..."

"Tck... yasudah, kalian duluan saja. Biar aku yang ambil."

"Ryeowook-seonsaengnim bilang untuk tidak berkeliaran sendiri Kyungsoo-hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Tak apa, aku cepat. Cepat sana kalian duluan." Ia berlari kembali ke tenda mengambil celana tidur Baekhyun dan peralatannya yang juga tertinggal.

Setelahnya ia buru-buru menyusul kedua partnernya ke sungai terdekat.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan Kyungie?!" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak... jangan berlebihan begitu Baek-hyung. Ayo bergegas, sepertinya semuanya sudah mulai kembali ke tenda."

Mereka buru-buru membersihkan diri dan beberapa panah mereka yang terkena cipratan darah _mereka_. Bau amis cukup menyengat, menambah suasana seram dan bulu kuduk merinding. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka buru-buru membereskan pakaian dan peralatan mereka untuk kembali ke tenda.

"Cepat Sehun, jangan lelet." Titah Kyungsoo. Yang dititah mempercepat gerakannya dan segera menyusul kedua sunbaenya di depan.

"Ya! Sehun, lain kali kau jangan hanya mempelajari materi! Tapi juga iseng-iseng mempraktekan agar nilai kita tidak kecil lagi saat ujian praktek." Nasihat Baekhyun yang tidak sadar diri.

"Ck, kau juga sama saja Baekhyun-hyung."

Lagi-lagi adu mulut di antara mereka membuat Kyungsoo heran akan kelakuan mereka. Bayangkan saja, mereka sudah masuk dalam hitungan usia dewasa tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil. Hanya ia yang paling waras disini, yah mungkin.

_**Tek..**_

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-hyung?"

"Sendalku putus... kalian duluan saja, mau aku benarkan dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama Kyung, sudah malam." Kata Baekhyun sambil meninggalkannya di belakang.

Kyungsoo sibuk menyambung sendalnya yang putus, ah sialnya kurang terlihat karena penerangan yang kurang. Bulan pun tak cukup memberi cahaya pada pengelihatan Kyungsoo.

**GREP!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkram erat tubuhnya.

_Kraasshhh..._

Lehernya terasa perih dan panas. Tubuhnya kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"E-eh?..." Kyungsoo yang masih shock hanya bisa menggumamkan kata tersebut, tapi ia merasakannya. Rasa sakit saat seseorang menggigit haus leher jenjangnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yaaa sekian ff gaje dari saya... maaf sekiranya kalo mengecewakan dan errr... alurnya terlalu cepat. MAAF READERS! *sujud* mungkin bagi yang berminat bisa minta reviewnya? :') terima kasiihhh!


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! Author balik lagi buat update chapter duanya, ehehehehehe. Author gatau kalian sebenernya tertarik ato engga sama cerita ini, tapi kewajiban seorang author untuk melunaskan cerita yang telah dibuat~ /eak/ *padahal masih nunggak satu ff di fandom sebelah* nah kemaren ada yang kasih komentar, katanya Sehunnie di chapternya agak kecewek-cewekan ya? uhuuuuuuu maaf. Author ga bermaksud bikin karakter Sehun jadi kayak gitu ko, Cuma niatnya tadinya author mau buat karakter dia jadi poker face atau semacam psycho gituuu. Tapi yasudahlah, semoga di chapter ini karakter Sehun ga terlalu kaya banci ya /digoreng/ Enjoy!

.

.

Karakter bukan punya author, rated M for save, jalan cerita, juga adegan NC di masa depan (?)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, tapi tolong jangan pake bash, pakai etika yang benar dalam memeberi saran atau kritik!

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Mata purnamanya itu menatap tubuh Baekhyun dan Sehun yang semakin menjauh sementara ia tidak bisa bergerak karena makhluk di belakangnya yang mencengkram erat tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo yakin benar kalau yang ada di belakangnya saat ini adalah salah satu dari _mereka_. Dan lagi Kyungsoo khawatir jika yang satu berasal dari kalangan atas.

"Ba-Baek— mph!" mulutnya mencoba bergumam memanggil nama Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo malah dibekap oleh sesuatu di belakangnya. Darah segar terus mengalir dari lehernya menelusuri tubuhnya sendiri, bau amis menyengat menyebar ke penjuru tempat sekitarnya. Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melawan dan menjadi lemah tak berguna seperti ini. Perlahan kesadarannya hilang dan orang itu menggeletakkan tubuhnya begitu saja setelah puas menghabiskan darah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih manis." Kyungsoo yakin pasti ia tengah tersenyum puas.

'_Brengsek!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Mwooo, Sehunnie! Baju kotorku tertinggal, aiiisshhhh ayo temani aku kembali! Kyungs—" mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan Kyungso disana.

"Kyungsoo-hyung?" mata Sehun bergerak mencari sosok sang senior, tapi hasilnya nihil. Perasaan tak nyaman bergejolak dalam diri mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua berlari kembali menuju hutan dan menemukan Kyungsoo pingsan dengan bersimbah darah di sekitar lehernya. Baekhyun meringis pelan melihat keadaan _team mate _nya. Sementara Sehun menggotong Kyungsoo menuju perkemahan. Disana mereka disambut Ryeowook-seonsaengnim dengan muka marah, tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

Ia segera membawa Kyungsoo menuju tendanya dan menghentikan pendarahan yang masih terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Kemana saja kalian? Apa kalian terpisah hah?!"

"Begini... kami..."

"Salah satu dari kalian, cepat jelaskan!"

"Tadi... tadi saat kami selesai bersih-bersih dan berjalan menuju kesini, sendal yang dipakai Kyungsoo putus. Lalu ia berhenti sebentar untuk membenarkan sendalnya dan ia menyuruh kami untuk duluan. Akhirnya kami berjalan duluan, setelah agak jauh, aku baru sadar kalau celana tidurku tertinggal, dan saat itu kami sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ada bersama kami. Saat kami kembali untuk mencarinya, kami menemukan Kyungsoo terbaring di tanah dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalian tidak boleh sampai terpisah!" Ryeowook nampak kacau dan frustasi menghadapi insiden ini.

"Nde..." suara parau Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda kedua pihak. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, yang aku butuhkan hanya transfusi darah dan setelah itu aku akan baik-baik saja." Mendengar itu, mereka semua sedikit lega, tapi dasarnya mereka tetap khawatir dan juga Baekhyun yang sedang diluputi rasa bersalah saat ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah kelas usai, Baekhyun menjenguk Kyungsoo di rumah sakit, ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menonton Pororo dengan selang transfusi di tangannya.

"Kyungie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun dapat melihat perban yang melingkari leher Kyungsoo saat ini. Andai saja waktu itu ia memilih bersama Kyungsoo daripada berjalan duluan, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Kyung... aku berjanji akan membunuh vampir yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, aku janji."

"Baek-hyung! Jangan mengatakan nama makhluk tabu itu!"

"Biar saja! Biar semua orang tau dan makin membenci ras mereka, tindakan mereka itu sangat kurangajar! Aku berjanji akan membunuh dan menyiksa mereka tanpa ampun Kyung!"

"Baek-hyung... aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Ck... kau ini, ya sudah aku harus pulang. Sehun sendiri di dorm. Sampai besok Kyung."

"Bagaimana makan malam kalian?"

"Tak apa, bisa membeli makanan luar."

.

.

Besoknya saat matahari mulai turun, Sehun berkeliling mencari Baekhyun ke segala tempat yang biasa ia datangi, tapi Sehun tidak menemukan sosok itu. Mungkin hanya ada satu tempat yang belum Sehun datangi, yakni ruang latihan panah di utara akademi tersebut. Menurutnya, keberadaan Baekhyun disana hanya sepersekian persen, mengingat betapa malasnya dia untuk berlatih. Setelah keluar dari akademi tersebut, Sehun memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makan malam. Ia akan membuat omelete malam ini. Selesai memilih beberapa bahan, ia membawanya ke kasir untuk dihitung.

"Jumlahnya segini." Kata penjaga kasir.

"Terima kasih noona." Balas Sehun sembari membayar dan membawa barang-barang tersebut.

"Aku laki-laki, iya sama-sama, datang kembali." Mendengar ungkapan tersebut, Sehun sedikit kaget. Tapi biarlah, dunia ini memang sudah abstrak.

Di depan dorm, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah datar yang terkesan dingin.

"Darimana kau?"

"Membeli bahan untuk makan malam." Sekilas Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam dan masuk ke dalam dorm diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang TV dan Sehun mengecek kembali belanjaannya sambil mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadi kau kemana hyung? Aku tidak melihatmu setelah jam usai."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap dingin seniornya ini, biasanya dia berisik. Tidak dingin seperti ini, Sehun mengerti benar bahwa sekarang Baekhyun sedikit terpukul tentang kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo minggu kemarin, tapi sifatnya ini justru membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya sekarang.

Saat Sehun tengah mempersiapkan makan malam, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia makan malam sendiri saja, ia berniat menjenguk Kyungsoo malam ini, dan hanya dijawab dengan deheman Sehun.

Di rumah sakit, Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo tengah berbincang dengan Ryeowook, pastinya membicarakan kejadian yang lalu.

"Baekhyun-hyung! Kau tau, besok aku sudah bisa pulang. Dan lusa aku akan mulai belajar seperti biasa." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar hal tersebut, ia besyukur bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ia tidak bernasib sama seperti para korban lainnya.

"Dengan berat hati, aku juga akan menyampaikan sesuatu, karena nilai tim kalian kurang pada ujian kemarin, kalian harus tetap mengulang ujian prakteknya minggu depan. Aku harap kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali." Mereka mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu Baekhyun membawa beberapa peralatan Kyungsoo yang dibawa ke rumah sakit kembali ke dorm. Baekhyun benar-benar senang tau bahwa besok Kyungsoo akan pulang, setidaknya mereka tidak harus memboros lagi dengan memesan makanan dari luar karena tidak bisa memasak bahan makanan yang ada.

Besoknya, sikap Baekhyun kembali seperti biasanya. Ribut. Melihat itu Sehun lega karena tak perlu merasa canggung bila bersamanya lagi, Baekhyun bilang bahwa hari ini Kyungsoo akan pulang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bolos dan membantu Kyungsoo mengemasi barang-barangnya dari rumah sakit. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi hari ini ia harus pulang sendiri lagi. Tak lama setelah itu Sehun juga bergegas ke akademi dan kembali mampir ke supermarket yang kemarin ia datangi. Sehun mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan susu kotak untuk sarapan di jalan, dan lagi ia bertemu penjaga kasir yang ia kira perempuan kemarin. —Luhan— itu tulisan yang terpampang di name tag yang ia pakai saat ini. Sekarang Sehun tau namanya, nama namja cantik yang sepertinya mulai ia kagumi.

"Luhan-hyung—"

"Hm...? iya?"

"Ah tidak... tidak apa-apa. Berapa totalnya?"

.

.

Malam hari sekitar jam tujuh, mereka bertiga akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali di dorm seperti biasa, meski keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini belum terlalu pulih, tapi kini ia merasa jauh lebih sehat dibanding sebelumnya. Sehun yang baru sampai dorm juga bersyukur melihat Kyungsoo bisa pulih kembali. Tanpa berubah menjadi _kelas rendah_ seperti korban pada umumnya.

"Ne, hyung. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Hun. Aku baik-baik saja... tapi entahlah."

"Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'entahlah'?" timpal Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hanya saja—"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, mereka berdua menatap Kyungsoo dalam tanda tanya. Raut wajahnya nampak cemas, dan mereka berdua takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak ingin kesialan lainnya menimpa pada team mate mereka yang satu ini.

"Kalian harus berjanji kalau..." Kyungsoo kembali menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap mereka ragu. "Kalau nanti... aku berubah, kalian sendirilah yang harus menghentikanku. Dengan kata lain membunuhku."

"H-HYUNG! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kalau saat ini kau baik-baik saja, berarti hal itu tidak akan terjadi padamu!" seru Sehun setengah membentak, pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara dengan nada tinggi ke sunbaenya sendiri. Tapi ini semua karena ia khawatir.

"Aku bilang kan kalau itu terjadi, dan semoga saja itu tidak terjadi..." lanjut Kyungsoo.

Setelah perbincangan itu, Kyungsoo menanyakan materi dan tugas lainnya pada Baekhyun, ia juga menyiapkan makan malam dengan bahan makanan yang masih utuh di kulkas. Sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan santai di ruang TV sambil memilih acara yang akan mereka tonton sambil makan nanti, saat Baekhyun sedang asik menekan tombol-tombol kecil dalam remote yang ia genggam, Sehun memberitau Baekhyun bahwa tadi sebelum pulang sekolah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol —ketua OSIS— dan meminta Sehun untuk menyampaikan pada Baekhyun bahwa besok ia ditunggu oleh Chanyeol setelah pulang sekolah. Seketika muka Baekhyun menjadi asam, kalau sudah berurusan dengan ketua OSIS idiot itu, pasti urusannya akan panjang. Memang sih ia sering sekali tersenyum, tapi kalau sudahh urusan serius pasti dia akan sangat berbeda dari kepribadian sehari-harinya.

Dan lagi Baekhyun juga yakin kalau Chanyeol akan membahas dan mengintrogasinya tentang kebolosan yang ia jalankan selama beberapa hari ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Skakmat untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

Di ruang OSIS yang sudah terbilang sepi itu, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol tengah membereskan beberapa kertas dan merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berceceran di meja barusan.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa basi. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan menghentikan kegiatan beres-beresnya sejenak. Ia duduk tegap dan melipat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, sikapnya yang sok _angelic_ itu membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Dalam satu akademi, mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang tidak suka dengannya.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya seolah bertanya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Aku tau kau bolos empat hari penuh, kukira kau menjaga temanmu yang masuk rumah sakit itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, kemana saja kau? Bermain seharian dalam dunia malam?"

"Apa? Aku bukan tipe orang brengsek seperti itu, dan aku juga tidak tertarik dengan wanita penggoda yang harganya murah begitu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia melepas kacamatanya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Begini Baek, kau sudah bolos empat hari penuh tanpa izin dan keterangan yang jelas. Kau juga menghilang sampai waktu maghrib menjelang, guru-guru tau hal itu. Dan kau juga ketinggalan banyak tugas, ini juga membuat perkembangan nilaimu turun. Hm, oke... aku tau gaya bicaraku seperti seorang yang tua sekarang. Haha." Ia terdiam sebentar dan tertawa kecil, Baekhyun jengkel dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, terlalu basa basi!

"Ck, bisakah kau katakan intinya?! Aku muak mendengar basa basimu tau?" ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Hmph— baiklah baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa empat hari ke depan, jadwal pulangmu akan diperlambat. Kau akan pulang sekitar jam sembilan malam selama empat hari untuk mengganti nilaimu yang tertinggal. Itu saja, kau boleh pulang."

Mendengar ungkapan tersebut, Baekhyun sedikit sebal. Berarti ia harus belajar ekstra sampai malam dan tidak dapat makan malam bersama dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ia berdecak kecil dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, sementara Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan teman seangkatannya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia mengeluh dan bercerita pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan hukuman yang ia dapat karena membolos empat hari. Alih-alih simpati, mereka malah balik bertanya... kemana saja Baekhyun selama empat hari itu? Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa selama empat hari itu ia sibuk berlatih sendirian di ruang praktek, ia bertekad untuk jadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindung kedua hoobaenya tersebut, karena ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. Mendengar alasan itu, mereka berdua tersenyum halus. Kyungsoo juga menawarkan bahwa setiap malam ia akan memasak dan membawakan makan malamnya itu ke tempat Baekhyun, atau menunggu Baekhyun di akademi sampai selesai jam belajar. Tapi Baekhyun menolaknya dengan halus, ia memilih menanggung resiko akan perbuatannya sendiri, toh ia juga bisa beli makan malam atau cemilan di luar daripada harus merepotkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, sementara Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal juga Kim-seonsaengnim di kelas kosong. Mata sayu Baekhyun kian menyayu, ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk. Padahal ini hari pertama jam pelajarannya ditambah, bagimana ia kuat melewatkan ini kurun waktu tiga hari lagi. Kim-seonsaengnim mendekati meja Baekhyun dan menggebrak mejanya kasar, ia meminta Baekhyun untuk fokus dan memperhatikan pelajarannya, mau tidak mau Baekhyun kembali tersadar, ia harus bertahan hingga jam setengah sepuluh malam. Baru setelah itu ia bisa keluar dari kelas biadab tersebut.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat pulang dengan tenang dan segera istirahat, tapi satu pemandangan menangkap perhatiannya dan membatalkan niatnya untuk langsung pulang. Ia melihat Chanyeol merangkul seorang wanita malam yang berpakaian minim dengan mesra, diam-diam Baekhyun mengikutinya sampai tiba di sebuah bar kecil di jalan yang cukup gelap. Tak salah lagi, itu bar dimana banyak pekerja sex di dalamnya, Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya ia bisa membuka kelakuan bejad asli sang ketua OSIS yang banyak disukai orang itu, tak lama setelah itu. Chanyeol keluar dari bar dan membawa wanita itu ke arah belakang bar dimana terdapat beberapa pintu kamar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari kantongnya dan membawa wanita tersebut masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menguntit di belakang dan mendapati pintu kamar tersebut tidak ditutup rapat.

'_Bodoh sekali kau Park Chanyeol, habis sudah riwayatmu!'_ seru Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan handphone genggamnya dan siap untuk merekam adegan terlarang yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol di kamar itu.

"Ahhhh... mmmmhhhhh, Chanyeol-ssi~"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas suara desahan yang dikeluarkan wanita itu, ia tersenyum bangga karena video ini akan tersebar besok pagi.

"AAAHHHHHHH! CHA-CHANYEOL— AHHH!" terdengar perempuan itu mengerang keras, ternyata Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang suka _foreplay_, pikir Baekhyun. Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun berlari keluar dari gang tersebut dan melihat video yang baru saja ia rekam. Sumringah licik terpampang di wajah pemuda bermata sabit itu, Baekhyun sebenarnya heran. Kenapa ia bisa begitu membenci Chanyeol. Matanya serius memperhatikan video itu, tubuhnya bergidik, Baekhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, adegan erotis yang bisa saja membuatnya 'tegang' tapi pengelihatan Baekhyun membulat kaget saat melihat Chanyeol menjilat leher wanita itu dengan intens dan perlahan menggigit leher pendek tersebut hingga taring panjangnya menancap seutuhnya di dalam leher itu. Darah bercucuran dari leher wanita tersebut sementara Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum gila sambil terus menghisap darah perempuan tersebut. Baekhyun meneguk salivanya berat, sekarang ia malah merasa takut, mendekati detik-detik rekaman terakhir, nampak Chanyeol yang perlahan melihat ke arah kamera Baekhyun dan menyeringai seram.

Baekhyun takut bukan main, ia hendak bergegas sampai tubuh tinggi itu mengapitnya di dinding jalan.

Baekhyun dapat melihat darah segar yang masih tersisia di sudut bibir Chanyeol, bau amis tersebut juga masih tercium karena sebagian darah tersebut menyatu dengan pakaian yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai merekamnya— Baekhyun-ah?"

'_Mati kau Baekhyun'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

T B C

.

.

Yaaahhh sampai sini dulu yaa chpater duanyaa, eheheheheh maaf yaa kependekan uvu. Mohon review atau commentnya~ terima kritik dan saran... tapi tidak bash. Terima kasiiihhhhh!

AH YA SATU LAGI! Author berniat bikin ff AllxKyungsoo, dan mengandung unsur incest *dihajar* kalian setuju ato ide ini dibuang aja? (?!) dan tentunya rated M /woy/ naahhh mohon masukan dari kalian, apa author nerbitin ide fic ini ato gaa. Terima kasih banyaaakk!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallooooo, apa kabar kaliaaan? Adakah yang menanti kelanjutan dari cerita ini? ehehehehehehhehehe /gada/ yaahhh walau begitu, author datang mmebawa chapter tiganya. Selamat menikmati!

.

Ini FF yaoi, rated M for slight!gore, future NC, juga bahasa kasar yang terkandung. I've warned you. Tinggal leave page kalo kalian memang tidak suka tipikal cerita seperti yang baru author sebutin. Heheeuu~

.

Maincast bukan punya author, ide cerita punya author. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan (?)

.

HAPPY READING!

.

'_Mati kau Baek!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Setelah itu Baekhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berontak dan keluar dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang membelenggunya erat. Tapi sia-sia saja, dilihat dari perbedaan tubuh sudah jelas Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat, dan karena sikap Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Lepas brengsek! Baiklah-baiklah! Aku tidak akan menyebarkan video itu ke akademi, tapi lepaskan aku!" bentaknya dengan tone membentak yang tinggi. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol masih bersimpati padanya dan melepaskannya, yang ada malah Chanyeol makin-makin menguatkan cengkramannya. Bahkan terdengar suara tulang bergemelutuk, dapat dipastikan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun remuk dan membiru karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Melihat sikap tidak sukamu padaku, sudah jelas kau sedang berbohong Baekkie, aku tidak sebodoh itu~"

"Apa? Baekkie? Jangan sok akrab denganku dasar vampir bajingan! LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa, dan semoga saja Tuhan masih menyayangi nyawanya saat ini.

"Oh..." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Karena aku masih punya hati, saat ini aku akan membiarkanmu lepas~ tapi tiga hari ke depan, setelah kau menyelesaikan jam belajar tambahanmu itu, aku akan menjemputmu." Tawanya dengan nada santai.

"Ap-apa?!"

"Dan, _well_... selama itu mungkin kau bisa menyusun taktik untuk kabur dariku, meski pasti akan cepat ku temukan juga _sih._ Karena kau tau aku ini vampir... dan kau tau semua vampir punya kelebihan masing-masing." Ungkapnya dengan sangat bangga.

"Dasar kurangajar! Aku tau aku tidak sekuat dirimu! Tapi aku bukan seorang pecundang yang tidak berani menunjukkan tabiat aslinya seperti dirimu! Kalau kau memang niat, bunuh saja aku sekarang. Aku tidak takut!" tantangnya.

Baekhyun tak kian puas memaki orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, ia hanya bisa melontarkan kata-kata kasar tanpa bertindak, tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau hal seperti ini saja mengundang amarahnya. Ia justru terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan teman seangkatannya ini. Dan tak lama, ia melepaskan kedua cengkaraman tangannya pada Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun masih asik dengan lontaran kasarnya, Chanyeol justru berjalan agak menjauh.

"Ingat Baek... kau hanya punya tiga hari untuk lepas dariku." Katanya dan langsung menghillang setelah itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi dan merutuk kacau dalam pikirannya, selain itu benar saja pergelangannya tangannya sangat sakit bukan main. Keduanya terlihat biru dan susah digerakkan. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menggunakan tangannya dengan baik beberapa waktu ini.

Selama perjalanan pulang berlangsung, Baekhyun terus berpikir dan memutar otaknya tentang bagaimana caranya nanti untuk melawan atau menghindari Chanyeol. Masalahnya ia tidak mungkin melawan Chanyeol hanya berbekal pada teori menyerangnya yang sangat payah. Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam hal itu justru, bahkan ia memegang peringkat tertinggi dalam teori dan praktek di akademi. Maka dari itu juga ia terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS.

Sesampainya di dorm, keadaan sangat remang dan Baekhyun merasa lapar. Ia belum makan apa-apa selain sarapan yang dibuat Kyungsoo tadi pagi, ia menyeret langkahnya ke arah dapur dan menemukan kimchi di meja makan, pasti Kyungsoo menyisakannya untuk Baekhyun saat makan malam tadi. Baekhyun segera mengambil peralatan makannya dan menghabisi langusng kimchi di hadapannya.

"Baekhyunn-hyung?" suara Kyungsoo menyapanya, ia nampak berjalan dari tangga menuju Baekhyun.

"Nde, ada apa Soo?"

"Umm, baru pulang? Bagaimana pelajaran tambahannya?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan yang menandakan bahwa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia terlalu sibuk menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Mau aku buatkan jus stroberi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Soo."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sudah sangat mengantuk, berhubung ia terlalu lapar makanya ia memutuskan untuk makan malam. Untung saja Kyungsoo menyisakan makan malam untuknya.

Dalam diam, Kyungsoo mendapati hal ganjal yang terjadi pada fisik Baekhyun –pergelangan tangannya–

"Hyung, ada apa dengan pergelangan tanganmu? Kenapa membiru begitu?" mata Baekhyun membulat saat mengingat hal apa yang ia niat tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Soo! Kau harus melihat sesuatu!" dengan cepat Baekhyun mengeluarkan hanpdhonenya dan menunjukkan video yang ia rekam pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus melihat ini sampai habis, Soo."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan video itu lekat-lekat, tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah tidak karuan. Baekhyun seakan memberikannya video porno milik orang lain.

"Ap-ap-apa ini hyung?! Mengapa kau merekam adegan itu? Aduh..."

"Kau tidak lihat Kyungie? Disitu Chanyeol menghisap darah perempuan itu! Dan ia membunuhnya!"

Kyungsoo mengedutkan dahinya heran.

"Maksudmu? Tidak ada bagian yang itu... hanya adegan panas dari awal sampai akhir."

Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung dan ia kembali melihat video itu, dan benar saja kata Kyungsoo, tidak ada bagian penting yang membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang vampir. Bagian itu hilang, seakan terpotong dan tak pernah ada. Baekhyun merutuk kesal, ia yakin ini perbuatan Chanyeol seorang yang tidak ingin identitasnya ketahuan.

"Kyungsoo... dengarkan aku, aku tau ini sulit dipercaya tapi–" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. "Chanyeol itu seorang vampir."

Hening

"MWO?! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Jangan bercanda hyung! Kalau dia vampir, kenapa ia tidak mempan saat dirinya sendiri memegang busur perak? Dan kenapapula ia masuk ke akademi. Dan... aku tau kau begitu membencinya karena suatu alasan, tapi sungguh... dia adalah orang yang baik, hyung. Cobalah untuk berteman dengannya." saran Kyungsoo yang malah membuat Baekhyun jengkel bukan main. Ia sudah berusah memberitau tapi malah dianggap bercanda oleh Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bila ia memberitau banyak orang, pasti Baekhyun malah akan dibully oleh penggemar Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong! Kau lihat memar di tanganku kan? Ini perbuatannya, aku memergoki identitas aslinya dan ia hampir membunuhku! Ayolah, Soo! Aku tau kau pasti mengerti kalau aku sedang serius!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia seakan tetap tidak mau percaya akan perkataan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau butuh istirahat, sebaiknya kau mandi dan tidur. Aku akan ke atas duluan, malam hyung."

Baekhyun terdiam kesal karena respon dari Kyungsoo tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, ia mendengus kesal. Tapi mungkin Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga, ia harus istirahat.

_BRUUGHH!_

Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo terjatuh dari tangga, ia merintih pelan disana.

"Kyungsoo! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya terlalu mengantuk." Baekhyun terdiam setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya masuk kamar mereka bertiga.

Di kamar, Kyungsoo mencari obat pereda sakit kepala di bawah bantalnya. Akhir-akhir ini memang Kyungsoo sering mengalami sakit kepala hebat. Setelah meminumnya, ia menenangkan diri sejenak. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang sadisnya melukai otaknya. Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk di depan kaca yang ada di kamar tersebut, ia memperhatikan dirinya yang nampak lesu. Kyungsoo terus menatap dirinya sendiri dalam kaca tersebut.

Mata kirinya berubah menjadi warna _merah._

Kyungsoo kaget dan memukul kaca tersebut hingga pecah, nafasnya tak teratur dan dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi saat ia kembali melihat dirinya kembali di kaca pecah tersebut, kedua matanya tak ada yang berubah. Masih sama-sama berwarna coklat tua. Hanya rasa ketakutan pada dirinya sendiri yang saat ini dirasakan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut hingga batas lehernya.

"Kyungsoo. Dimana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

"Entah, dia bilang sedang main ke rumah temannya." Jawab Kyungsoo yang memalingkan badannya dari Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah itu juga ia melihat kaca kamar tersebut yang sudah pecah, ia berniat bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena mendengar dengkuran halus dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

Di sisi lain, nampak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut pirang tengah menelusuri kota SM yang sudah sangat sepi dan terlihat mati. Hanya lolongan-lolongan mengerikan yang tedengar di malam itu. Laki-laki itu berlabuh di sebuah supermarket yang masih menyala di antara beberapa toko yang sudah menggelap.

"Selamat datang– ah kau lagi." Ujar si penjaga kasir.

"Nde, malam hyung."

Laki-laki yang bernama Sehun itu mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin dan kue kering gandum berukuran sedang yang posisinya ada di sebelah kasir.

"Hyung, kau belum pulang? Ini sudah sangat larut. Bisa berbahaya." Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Hmph– ani, rumahku dekat dari sini, kau tak perlu khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Kau sering kesini tapi aku tidak tau namamu."

"Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun."

"Baiklah, datang lagi Sehun-ssi." Sehun memberinya anggukan plus senyuman dan berlalu meninggalkan supermarket tersebut.

Sehun belum berniat untuk pulang ke dorm, sebenarnya ia ingin menginap di rumah temannya. Tao. Sekali-kali merasakan tidur di luar dorm, tapi ia takut hyung-hyungnya khawatir.

Langit semakin gelap, bulan sabit terlihat sangat redup ditutupi awan-awan hitam. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Bukannya langsung pulang, Sehun malah berputar-putar mengelilingi seluk beluk kota sambil menikmati kopi dan kue keringnya sampai habis. Jalanan dan gang terlihat mengerikan disana, tapi Sehun berjalan dengan sangat santainya. Sambil berjalan dan melihat-lihat, Sehun bersiul kecil menikmati angin malam.

"To-tolooong!"

Teriakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari ujung gang tempat Sehun berdiri, ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki sekitar umur empat puluhan sedang mencoba berlari menghindari sesuatu ke arahnya. Dari kejauhan juga Sehun melihat seorang perempuan yang tampangnya acak-acakkan berjalan mengejar pria tersebut, tetapi jalannya seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Tidak beraturan dan berarah.

"Ahhh, ada mangsa." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Ia melewati pria yang justru membutuhkan pertolongannya itu dan melesat menuju perempuan di belakangnya. Sehun berjalan santai. Tidak setelah perempuan tersebut mencoba untuk mencekik Sehun, Sehun menahan tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya ke arah tembok terdekat, tapi karena perempuan tersebut bukanlah lagi seorang manusia, ia tidak merasakan sakit dan kembali mencoba menyerang Sehun.

"Na-a-aah~ tidak bisaa." Sehun tersenyum bangga. Yang ada Sehun melah mencekik wanita tersebut hingga ia nampak kesusahan bernafas dan bergerak. Sementara tangan Sehun yang lainnya bebas, ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat perak dari dalam kantung jaketnya dan menusukkan pisau tersebut ke leher wanita itu hingga nyawanya benar-benar terambil.

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat jasad wanita tersebut, ia mengelap darah milik wanita tersebut yang menghias pisau peraknya menggunakan baju yang dipakai wanita tersebut dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Sehun kembali berjalan ke arah pria yang nampak sudah sekarat itu, wajahnya pria itu sangat pucat, ia benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Sehun berjongkok dan menghampiri tubuh pria yang terkapar mengenaskan di jalan itu dengan selimut darah yang kian meluas di tubuhnya, Sehun menatapnya nanar.

"Nde... ahjussi, kau tidak akan selamat. Sungguh..." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Biar ku akhiri penderitaanmu ahjussi..."

Perlahan, Sehun kembali mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantungnya dan menggeseknya cepat ke leher ahjussi tersebut. Dengan muka datar Sehun melakukan itu tanpa segan-segan, tak ada rasa bersalah yang terpancar dari wajah Sehun saat membunuh pria tersebut.

"Nah, begini lebih baik kan ahjussi? Semoga damai disana." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengelap pisau lipatnya dengan pakaian mirip pria tersebut lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Aish... sudah jam segini... pasti para hyung sudah tidur." Keluh Sehun, iapun berlari menuju dorm secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari telah berlalu, Sehun bersikap biasa saja saat tersebar berita di TV tentang seorang vampir liar yang ditemukan tewas di pinggir jalan, juga seorang laki-laki yang diduga dibunuh. Selain itu Baekhyun juga masih menjalani hukumannya karena membolos selama empat hari. Dan Kyungsoo? Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat pendiam dan terlihat sering menyendiri. Kedua partnernya mengajak Kyungsoo membicarakan sesuatu bila ia punya masalah, tapi Kyungsoo enggan bercerita apapun pada mereka. Cukup dirinya sendiri yang tau apa masalahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana Baekhyun menjalan masa pelajaran tambahannya, ia sangat lega dengan hal itu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia juga mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu, malahan ia berharap agar hari ini tidak berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena yang mempunyai waktu adalah tuhan dan waktu itu sendiri. Bukan Baekhyun.

Jam pelajaran tambahannya dimulai, Baekhyun mulai gelisah dan berpikir banyak cara untuk kabur dari Chanyeol, yang paling ia kahatirkan adalah; Chanyeol masih berada di gedung ini.

"Baekhyun, jangan berwajah masam begitu. Ini kan hari terakhirmu menjalani pelajaran tambahan." Seru Taeyeon, guru yang kali ini bertugas mengajar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai fokus pada materi kali ini.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar menggema di ruangan yang cukup besar dan terbilang kosong tersebut.

"Masuk." Tukas Taeyeon. "Oh, Chanyeol. Ada apa?" tanya Taeyeon manis. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dimana sebuah tiang berdiri dengan senyum bodohnya disana.

'_SHIT!'_ Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati.

"Taeyeon-seosaengnim, boleh aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku disini? Ruang OSIS sudah ditutup. Tak apa kan? Aku takkan mengganggu ko, hehehehe." Katanya diiringi dengan tawa idiotnya.

"Oh tak apa, silahkan masuk."

Baekhyun dapat melihat senyum yang terlihat tulus di wajah Chanyeol tapi palsu itu. Persetan dengan sikap idiotnya, itu semua hanya topeng belaka! Baekhyun tau itu. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati atas kehadiran Chanyeol di ruangan tersebut, sekarang ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa lari lagi kemana-mana. Baekhyun terus berdoa agar jam berjalan lambat dan tuhan mau menyelamatkan hidupnya dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya, jam tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Taeyeon pamit dari kelas tersebut dan membiarkan mereka berdua membisu disana, ia juga berpesan kepada mereka untuk segera pulang. Detak jantung Baekhyun makin cepat seiring Taeyeon keluar dari kelas tersebut, pintu kelas tersebut terbuka sangat lebar. Baekhyun punya harapan untuk lari sekencang mungkin dan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah..." suara baritone itu menyapa telinga Baekhyun yang kini tengah merinding. "Hey, kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan beberapa hari lalu kan? Hmpphh—" chanyeol menahan tawanya.

'_Dasar vampir brengsek!'_ ungkap Baekhyun dalam hati, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia merasakan aura Chanyeol yang terus memandanginya. Bahkan dari auranya saja Baekhyun merasa ia sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup. Setelah selesai beres-beres, Baekhyun mencoba melirik ke arah belakang diamana nampak Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di sisinya. Tanpa suara Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar.

_Tlak!_

Terdengar suara gesekkan antara ibu jari dan jari tengah milik orang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol, seketika pintu itu menutup dengan rapat. Baekhyun menabrak keras pintu tersebut dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tau kan, ras ku itu punya kelebihan masing-masing? Tidak seperti manusia biasa sepertimu yang tidak berguna Baekhyun-ah. Aku bisa mengendalikan apapun dengan perintah dari tubuhku, jangan pikir kau bisa lari." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, nada dingin itu terus menusuk telinga Baekhyun.

"Berisik, ras mu hanya sekumpulan sampah yang tidak tau malu yang terus memanfaatkan manusia sebagai alat kehidupanmu! Kalau eksistensi kami tidak ada di dunia, kalian akan mati! Dasar sampah! Kalian semua sampah! DENGAR ITU PARK CHANYEOL?! H!" ucap Baekhyun emosi dengan mengeja dan menekankan kata sampah pada Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Chanyeol datar sedatar air dalam gelas, pelahan ia meninggalkan berkas-berkas di mejanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, panik karena keadaannya terancam, Baekhyun mencoba menggedor dan mendobrak pintu di hadapannya. Nihil. Itu hasilnya.

_BUGH!_

Chanyeol memukul wajah Baekhyun hingga ia jatuh mengenaskan ke lantai, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Baekhyun, sudut bibirnya juga membiru akibat pukulan tersebut. Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Baekhyun saat ini, ia mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dengan paksa sambil menunjukkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Tidak usah menunjukkan senyum menjijikkanmu itu di hadapanku Chanye— ARRGHH!" baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menekan luka tersebut dengan kasar.

"Kau lucu sekali Baek, sungguh. Hahahahaha, aku kasihan melihatmu. Hanya mampu mengeluh, mengejek, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukankah kau yang lebih mirip sampah dibanding aku?" balas Chanyeol, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"MENJAUH SANA MEN— Hmmphhhhh!" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasarnya dan menjilat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol menikmatinya dengan senang hati sementara Baekhyun merasa jijik dengan tingkah biadabnya itu. Ciuman kasar itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena kaki Baekhyun yang menendang keras kaki panjang Chanyeol.

"Dasar gila! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku, kau menjijikkan!"

Tak tahan dengan kelakuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencekik leher kecil itu dengan tangannya yang besar hingga pemiliknya kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Kesabaranku habis, kau sangat berisik Baek!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkaramn tangannya pada leher Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun jatuh pingsan, Chanyeol menggedong tubuh itu seperti karung dan membawanya ke rumah. Satu hal yang harus diketahui, Chanyeol tidak tinggal di dorm. Ia memiliki rumah sendiri untuk singgah.

.

.

.

.

Nampaklah sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dimana terdapat gerbang tinggi menutupinya dari pengelihatan masyarakat, Chanyeol membuka gerbang tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumah luas tersebut. Halamannya sangat luas dan terdapat beberapa anjing peliharaan yang di kurung dalam sambungan besi itu. Langkah jenjangnya terhenti saat pintu rumah tersebut terbuka lebar membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Isi rumah yang sangat luas bukan main dan sepi itu menyambut mereka berdua dalam diam. Chanyeol melemparkan tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa yang sangat besar hingga ia terbangun karena kepalanya membentur ujung sofa.

"Errghh— kurangajar kau Chanyeol!"

"Berhentilah mengeluh Baek. Kau berisik."

"Whoaa, hyung! Selamat datang!" seru seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga. "Mendapatkan mangsa?" tanya orang itu.

"Khusus untukku, Jongin."

"Hmph, tenang saja hyung. Aku tidak akan merebutnya."

Laki-laki bernama Jongin itu menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang dalam keadaan _awkward_ itu. Jongin menatapi Baekhyun membuat pemiliknya tak nyaman.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, hah?!"

"Urgh... di galak sekali hyung..." gumam Jongin.

"BERISIK!" Baekhyun tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka berdua, lebih baik ia dibunuh saja daripada harus tinggal disini.

"Ayo Baek, aku punya urusan lain denganmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kasar dan menyeretnya.

"Oh, Baek!" seru Jongin. "Kalau nanti kau masih punya kesempatan bertemu dengan temanmu yang imut itu. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya!"

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, imut? Sehun tidak mungkin dibilang imut. Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo maksudmu? Apa urusanmu dengan dia hah?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Eumm... dia menyelamatkanku kau tau? Waktu itu aku sedang kehausan lalu aku melihatnya. Aku tergiur melihat lehernya, lalu aku menerkamnya saat kau dan temanmu yang satu lagi berlalu. Kau tau? Dia sama sekali tidak melawan, aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun terlihat sangat geram dan siap melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada Jongin.

"BRENGSEK KAU! JADI KAU YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADA KYUNGSOO HAH?! AWAS KAU JONGIN!"

Chanyeol langsung menyeret Baekhyun paksa ke arah kamarnya sementara Jongin masih asik menutupi telinganya dari raungan mulut Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?! Lepas dasar sialan!"

Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat badmood langsung melempar tubuh Baekhyun (lagi) dengan kasar ke arah kasur. Ia mengikat tangan Baekhyun dengan dasinya dengan kuat, ditambah tali yang ia ambil dari laci kamarnya ia tambahkan lagi untuk mengikat Baekhyun sampai membentuk ikatan mati dikedua tangan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini?! apa yang kau— ahhhhh! Hnnnn ahhh! Lepas! Mhhhhhh!"

"Aku harus membungkammu Baek, kau benar-benar lebih berisik dari sirine!"

"LEPAS– AAAAHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

a/n: halo readers, terima kasih sudah membacaaaaaaaa! Ada beberapa keterangan yang akan author sampaikan disini.

Vampir disini dibagi jadi dua macem. Yaitu vampir kelas rendah dan kelas atas.

Kelas atas itu adalah vampir murni, dan mereka bisa ngubah orang lain jadi vampir yang nantinya akan jadi kelas rendah. Kelas rendah ini akan punya sifat kayak monster yang nyerang orang ga karuan, dan cara nyembuhinnya adalaaaah *jeng jeng!* harus digigit dua kali sama vampir darah murni, biar vampir kelas rendah ini juga bisa naik pangkat (?) kayak vampir kelas atas atau darah murni. Selain itu, untuk berubah jadi vampir kelas rendah, butuh beberapa waktu. Jadi ga langsung jadi vampir gitulooo (?) kalau kurang jelas, bisa liat penjelasannya di manga vampire knight *dihajar* dan satu lagi. Setiap vampir disini punya kelebihan masing-masing. Kalo Chanyeol bisa ngendaliin sesuatu pake perintah dari anggota badannya. Untuk vampir yang lain, liat aja di chapter-chapter depan *digoreng*

Okedeehhh sekian dulu, kalau ada yang kurang jelas bisa ditanyain lagi lewat PM ato review.

Terima kasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya dan di chapter ini! chapter depan akan ada NC nya Chanbaek! Hweheheheheheheh, sampai jumpa! *bows*


End file.
